Goodbye To You
by Hari-Aisu
Summary: It was you the whole time... I can't believe I'm just realizing this now. But... I know now, that it was just you.
1. Goodbye to You

Author's Notes: Ok, I wrote this on and it did ok so far, so I've decided to post this on and see what happens. This started out as a one shot, but… well, let's just say you'll see. Read and review! Trust me, it'll be worth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I sure as hell wish I did:Sigh: If only... :Day dreams about owning Inuyasha even though it will NEVER happen: I also do not own Michelle Branches' 'Goodbye to You'. :Double Sigh:

Goodbye to You

The stars above once again twinkled innocently as Kagome stared out at the wide expanse that was the sky. The Sengoku Jedai's fresh air and beautiful scenery always seemed to cheer her up even when she was in the worst of moods, and today was obviously no exception.

Kagome had been through a lot of things during her time in the Sengoku Jedai. Yet, even after all the possessions, the near death experiences, the threats, hell even the freaky looking demons, only one thing could have caused her to be so morose...

Inuyasha had gone to **her**...

Again.

Not that that wasn't to be expected at this point in their journey. In fact, Kagome didn't even act upset about his little 'trips' anymore. She just couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she was hurt...

At least not anymore.

He loved her incarnate more than life itself... something she had grown to accept. Not that he hadn't made it anymore clear that he loved ONLY Kikyou during their time together, but still.

It was the principle of the thing she had had to accept.

Kagome also knew that Inuyasha always felt bad every time he to see Kikyou. She wasn't THAT blind. But why was the question that always lingered on her mind. What was the point of feeling bad? He loved her. She loved... err... hated him. To each his own.

But that also didn't matter anymore. Kagome refused to be toyed with any longer. She knew she promised she would stay with him and all that jazz, but it was clear... he didn't want her to stay. She was so dumb as to only notice this now.

But that was ok too. Because she realized it now, and she would grant his wish.

It was time to say goodbye.

**Of all the things I've believed in...**

**I just want to get it over with.**

**Tears form behind my eyes,**

**But I do not cry!**

**Counting the days that pass me by.**

She didn't want to leave of course.

Oh, the gods that be knew that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. But she was tired of being strong, yet still being so weak. Of being everything, yet nothing at the same time.

Kagome had actually been thinking about leaving for a while though. It wouldn't be so tough for them without her, at least shard hunt wise. They had defeated Naraku and only a couple of loose shards remained counting Kouga's shards. But the jewel hunt was not why she was so weary of leaving.

Half of her family was here.

No matter what anyone tried to say, their little rag-tag group had slowly but surely become something more than just a group of friends looking for revenge, but a family. A slightly chaotic, broken family, but a family none the less.

But even though everything seemed so great, the cycle of pain that always lead back to a certain hanyou hurt too much to be ignored anymore. Here's how it always seemed to go:

First: he would give her some hope, and slowly gave her an illusion of a chance that they could be together.

Second: then he would lighten up her heart to the point of which she was almost positive they would be together. There were doubts, but she could feel the affection.

Third: and finally he would do something stupid (like go see an undead miko and proclaim his undying love)and crush all her faith in him love wise, only to go back to step one only a day after.

When you thought about it, who wouldn't get tired of such a vicious sequence?

But still... it had been three years damn it! Didn't he get that she only loved him! That she wanted to be with him! Why didn't he seem to get it... I mean, it was SO OBVIOUS to everyone else!

**I've been searching deep down in my soul.**

**Words that I'm hearing...**

**Are starting to get old.**

**Feels like I'm starting all over again!**

**The Last three years just pretend,**

**And I said...**

Or maybe he did realize she loved him... but just didn't care! Or... or... well. It didn't matter now. Not that it didn't hurt to think about, but back to the problem at hand.

It wouldn't be easy to just pick up and leave. That much was obvious. Oh gods, would it not be easy. But for so long she had been the unselfish one...

Now, it was her time to finally say-

**Goodbye to you!**

**Goodbye to everything that I knew!**

**You were the one I loved...**

**The one thing that I tried to hold onto.**

Kagome finally got up from her spot on the ground, rubbing her eyes clean of any unshedded tears. Like she had said earlier, she wouldn't let him know how much it hurt. At least, not just yet...

Kagome then turned around, ready to go back to camp before jumping back in surprise.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome stared deeply into his golden depths, trying to decipher his reason for seeing her after crushing her heart once again, but still trying not to getting lost in his gaze at the same time.

And that brought up another question left unanswered. How many times **had** she drowned herself in his amber stare? Truthfully...

Kagome had lost count.

But that didn't matter anymore.

Being here with him wasn't right... because she just knew they weren't meant to be.

Ever.

And she could deal with that. Or at least, she could try to deal with it in the comfort of her own time.

**I still get lost in your eyes,**

**And it seems that I can't live a day without you.**

**Closing my eyes,**

**You chase my thoughts away...**

**To a place where I am blinded by the light,**

**But it's not right!**

"Kagome..."

He stared back into her own cerulean depths with a deep sorrow. She knew what he was going to say. He always said it... or at least expressed it in some way after he went to see his ex-lover.

He was sorry.

Yet sorry wouldn't cut it this time.

This time it was her turn to speak, and she wasn't going to get sucked into his little sorry act again.

It was her time to finally say to him...

**Goodbye to you!**

**Goodbye to everything that I knew!**

**You were the one I loved...**

**The one thing that I tried to hold onto.**

"Stop. Don't even speak, because you've said everything you needed to say many times before. Now... it's my turn."

Kagome took one step towards the slightly shocked hanyou before cocking her head to the side in resolution.

Yes, it was finally time.

"I've done so much for you... for everyone. I'm actually very proud of what I've been able to accomplish in the past three years I've been here. My strength has grown, my resolution, my aptitude... my heart."

Kagome sighed shakily as she built up her courage. This... didn't seem real in her eyes... but it had to be. He would never be her's, nor would she ever truly belong here.

What made her even slightly believe she **could** exist here?

"I don't belong here anymore Inuyasha... I know that for a fact. And... I won't keep pretending that I do. It's time to let go Inuyasha. It's time... to say good-"

"NO!"

Inuyasha could only gape at Kagome in uncertainity. She wanted to leave him! Alone! But she couldn't leave him! She, she had promised him she wouldn't!

She was his first friend...

His ultimate strength...

His only weakness...

His light of hope.

"Kagome, you can't!"

"Yes, I can and I will. I understand now. What I want... can never be mine."

**It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time.**

**I want what's yours and I**

**Want what's mine.**

**I want you,**

**But I'm not giving in this time!**

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at the miko with a cold countenance. It was like he was being betrayed all over again.

No.

This felt worse than betrayal.

At least when you were betrayed you knew the person didn't care at all about you. You knew that you could cause them pain without any regret in the matter. But she wasn't doing this out of hate...

And that's what hurt the most.

"Kagome... why are you doing this to me? To the group! I know for a fact you don't want to leave, that much I can truly say I do know. What's more is that you promised you would stay with me! YOU PROMISED!"

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE THE VICTIM FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES?"

Inuyasha's mouth clicked shut at the unforeseen scream and stared at the ebony haired beauty. Her body language seemed to position itself in a way that assured anger, but her azure-gray eyes couldn't belie the emptiness to them.

That emptiness was what really shut him up.

"It's true, I don't want to leave Inuyasha, but I just CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! So there is only one thing left to say, no matter how much you wish to think otherwise. And that's-"

**Goodbye to You!**

**Goodbye to everything that I knew!**

**You were the one I loved...**

**The one thing that I tried to hold onto.**

And with those final words, Kagome stomped up in front of Inuyasha's stunned face and gently grabbed his hand. Before he could react in his shocked state, she roughly pulled something from her neck and laid in onto his palm. Kagome then reached up to his neck and pulled something off of it and let it fall to the ground in a slight thud.

"At least one of us should have what we want Inuyasha, and you've gotten both. I grant you your freedom and all ownership rights to the jewel. Do what you want... but just remember one thing..."

Kagome then stood on her tippy toes and gently pressed her lips to his, pulling away just before he could react to her sudden kiss.

"I'll always love you, no matter who or what you are."

And with that Kagome ran around him and left him to his own wishes as she ran as fast as she could to the well, her tears her only companion.

Kagome did not see the look of overwhelming sadness on Inuyasha's face as she said those words, nor did she hear the strange dog like whimpers that emitted from his throat as she ran.

She hadn't watched him as he fell down to the ground in agony, nor had she gazed into his tawny eyes as the last of life slowly slipped away from his grasp.

Kagome had only heard her own anguished sobs and seen her blurred over tears as she ran away from the only man she could ever love.

The only time she did stop running was when she got to the well. She glanced once more towards the open sky, and let out a fresh batch of tears as she watched a shooting star fall across the heavens.

**And when the stars fall**

**I will lie awake...**

As Kagome jumped over the lip of the well, hoping to never have to return to this time ever again, only one thought came to mind.

'Inuyasha...'

**You are my shooting star.**


	2. My Immortal

Author's notes: And the next installment to the one shot, which is no longer a one shot, that probably had everyone shaking their fists in anger at the insufferable angst. (... ... ... ...) Ok, may be not INSUFFERABLE angst, but it was still angsty as hell! Anyways, hope you guys like this one and... just read the damn thing! Besides... did you guys think I was really going to leave it that way? (-.-;;;)

Disclaimer:Blink : What! Do I look like I own Inuyasha? Psh! Reader, please! Own it I do not, that's for sure. I also do not own 'My Immortal' by evanescence. :Sigh:

Goodbye to You

Part Two: My Immortal

Kagome sighed as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling in absolute boredom, trying to recall all the assignments she had to finish up for university.

It had been one year since that fateful night under the star-filled sky in which she had bid Inuyasha goodbye. One year...

Had it only been a year? It seemed like so much longer in her eyes.

The pain hadn't lessened one bit, just like she knew it wouldn't have. The empty spot in her broken heart only served to remind her this each and every day she was in her time.

Kagome still dreamed about him. Longed for him to hold her. Hoped that he would come stomping along, shouting at her for taking so long on the other side of the well, only to drag her back to the Sengoku Jedai while she protested heatedly.

Not that it would happen, but still. A girl could dream right?

Right.

But even though her heart longed for him, her head screamed otherwise. Always wishing that his image would leave her in peace.

Kagome always seemed to be plagued by old memories that should have been erased from her busy mind. With college, work and her family she shouldn't have time to think about him of all people.

So how is it that her heart always managed to find time?

Yet... she couldn't deny one thing.

She wanted to go back.

Oh yes, she really wanted to go back.

How she wished...

I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all my

Childish fear,

And if you have to leave...

I wish that you would just leave!

Cause your presence still lingers here...

No matter how hard she wished though...

She was still alone.

Still haunted by a memory that wouldn't go away.

And it won't leave me alone!

The scars were deeply etched in her heart... they always would be.

These wounds don't seem to heal!

After a year of being away, that much was obvious.

There's just too much that time cannot erase-

And even after all those realizations, she still believed what he did to her wasn't fair.

She had healed **his** wounds; inside and out!

She had come to him whenever he called out in pain, not Kikyou!

She had suffered for and WITH him!

But he still loved another.

Cherished another.

Never her...

Never her.

When you cried, I'd

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you screamed, I'd

Fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have...

It wasn't like that to Kagome though. In the end, Inuyasha would always have...

All of me.

But that hadn't mattered to him. And no matter how much she wished she could hate them both...

She couldn't.

Inside her heart, she only wished them happiness. Care. Love.

That's all she had ever really wanted for him anyways.

Love.

Yet, that didn't really help her situation any now did it? She was still as miserable as the day she had found out that she actually loved the bastard.

What a trip.

Don't get her wrong, it took her awhile to accept the fact that she had truly, wholly, a hundred percent sure of it, loved only him. In fact, she had only thought her affection to be a crush in the beginning. Like every other normal teenage girl, she had her version of 'Prince Charming', and being with Inuyasha certainly wasn't her idea of 'happily ever after'.

But then she had gone and did the stupidest thing she could have done in that situation.

She got to know him.

And before she could even stop and save herself years of misery and torment-

She had fallen for him.

Hard.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating mind,

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind...

It was pure torture, simple as that.

Self inflicted torture, but torture none the less.

What hurt the most though, out of everything that he had put her through, was the way he had reacted that night.

He hadn't even TRIED to stop her!

A slight struggle sure. But did he try to grab onto her hand? Call out her name? Go through the well to get her back?

No.

He probably didn't even think about her... didn't even dream about her like she did of him. Hell, he probably didn't even like her!

He hated her, and that fact hurt most of all.

Yes, he was probably happy beyond belief that she was gone.

He got everything he wanted in the end, while she...

She got nothing.

Your face, it haunts...

My once pleasant dreams.

Your voice, it chased away...

All the sanity in me!

She only had the scars to remind her of their time together...

These wounds don't seem to heal,

The unrelenting hurt he bestowed upon her...

The pain is just too real,

The shattered remains of her poor heart he had crushed so unwittingly.

There's just too much that time cannot erase-

Silent tears crawled down her porcelain cheeks as Kagome once again locked her emotions away in her heart.

Inuyasha would always have her heart though.

Always.

When you cried, I'd

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you screamed, I'd

Fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have...

And in the end, it wouldn't be just her heart he held.

No.

He had...

All of me.

He wasn't with her though.

He never would be.

I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone.

It was kind of hard to accept considering she basically thought about him each day.

It was almost like he was still with her some how.

And though you're still with me...

In her dreams especially... he never seemed to go away.

But now, in reality... she knew-

I've been alone all along!

Kagome shook her head in distress. She couldn't take anymore of this! She loved him. ADORED him!

May be not worshipped him, but close enough to it right?

She had to see him. If only for a second. If only for a moment...

Even if the sight that greeted her would stomp on the shattered pieces of her once unbroken heart, even if he ended up not being there at all, she had to know. She had to see.

She would never get any peace otherwise.

Kagome didn't exactly know HOW she would get back, but she would. No matter what!

She wanted to see him smile, may be even say hello...

Ok, may be not say hello, but just a glimpse of him would satisfy her heart's desire at this point.

And oh, how she missed her family.

Her sister Sango... her brother Miroku... her son Shippou...

Kagome didn't even hesitate at the thought of seeing her family again as she jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs and sprinting towards the well house.

She knew she was going on a leap of faith without the shards, but somehow... she KNEW the well would let her pass through. Call it miko instinct, but she wouldn't let go of that small sliver of hope her heart had grasped onto.

Today was the day she'd see his face, and nothing would stop her.

For one moment, the past was the past. Those times in which he hurt her so carelessly did not matter in her mind. She just... wanted to see him so badly...

When you'd cried, I'd

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream, I'd

Fight away all of your tears.

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have...

As Kagome sat on the lip of the well, she summoned up all of the courage and strength she could muster. This would be hard... but she would be strong once more.

She didn't know what she would find on the other side of the well, but she had to tell Inuyasha one last thing.

And with that thought, Kagome jumped off the ledge and closed her eyes, letting the familiar blue light surround her every limb.

'He has to know, he will always have...'

All of me...


	3. Vindicated

Author's Notes: Yayness for part three of 'Goodbye to You'! Will Kagome get her happy ending, or will the sight (Or lack there of) that greets her kill her once more? (Since when did you become an announcer for your own stories? Isn't that my job!) Uh... no comment! Now, go on and read my next installment to my masterpiece! . (-.-;;;)

Disclaimer: Let me just say, that if I owned Inuyasha, I would have a couple of dollar, dollar bills y'all! But sadly I only have a penny and a pair of lint balls, so that could only mean Inuyasha does not belong to me... I also do not own the song 'Vindicated'. I know, all my songs so far are so freakin' over-played, so what:Sigh:

**Goodbye to You**

**Part Three: Vindicated**

Kagome sighed as she once again stared up at the Sengoku Jedai's passionate night sky. Her feet dangled on the outer side of the well as she sat on the rim rather precariously.

Kagome was scared senseless.

No. Scared wasn't the word.

More like petrified.

What in the blue hell was she doing here? What demon possessed her into thinking that this even might be a good idea? She was in a bad situation here, and only one thing would result in this catastrophe of being in the Sengoku Jedai.

Heart break.

Or, more like MORE heart break, but still. It would hurt none the less.

Kagome only sighed wearily once again as she turned her head from the calming sky that hung above her ever so faithfully towards the woods that guarded her vigilantly. Inside her mind she knew what had brought her here.

And that was the ever hated emotion named hope.

**Hope**

**Dangles on a string...**

**Like slow spinning redemption.**

**Winding in,**

**Winding out**

**The shine of it has caught my eye.**

Kagome couldn't help but feel it beating along her heart. No matter how hurt she was, until she saw for her own eyes how happy Inuyasha was, she still held hope that they could... may be... quite possibly...

Be together.

That may be he had suffered as much as she had in the course of the year she had gone. Or even missed her in the slightest.

Stupid, right?

Well, Kagome couldn't help it! Hope was an emotion that held you in your spot and just... captured you in a haze of belief.

The fact of the matter was that no one can crush someone else's hopes... but you could crush your own.

**And roped me in so**

**Mesmerizing, and so**

**Hypnotizing...**

**I am**

**Captivated,**

**I am...**

So Kagome got up from her spot on the well and began to walk down the oh so familiar path that lead to the oh so familiar village.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why not just go back down the well and forget this ever happened? Why subject yourself to all sorts of sadness or quite possibly hate that lied in this time and place?

Well that's a simple question with a equally simple answer. What would get resolved then? You would just be shutting yourself into a worse emotion called regret, and then you'd live a bitter life full of what-if's and may be's.

And who wanted that?

Besides...

Kagome tried jumping down the well all ready, and it wouldn't let her through.

So as Kagome walked down the path that would inevitably give her the answers she desired more than anything, she wondered about her family and how they had been doing.

And hoping against hope that they didn't hate her.

Hopefully. (SEE? The dreaded emotion at work once again!)

Yet even if her old comrades did hate her, she would do whatever it took to get them to understand that...

She was only human.

She made mistakes. All she could do...

Was try and correct them.

**Vindicated;**

**I am selfish,**

**I am wrong,**

**I am right,**

**I swear I'm right!**

**Swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed...**

**But I am cleaning up so well!**

**I am seeing in me now the things you swear you saw yourself.**

She was getting to the edge of the forest...

Oh gods...

Could she really do this?

What if...

What if they didn't even want to look at her? What if they hated her so much that they wouldn't even give her a chance to explain? Could she really deal with that?

Could Kagome really deal with their hate?

Oh, how broken she would be if they hated her... because...

Her family was all she had left.

What was worse to think about was what if she had hurt her friends so bad that they didn't even THINK of her as family anymore! They knew that when she left, even though hurting them weren't her intentions...

The hurt was still there to be created.

And that couldn't be ignored.

She only wanted to see them though. Only wanted to catch a glimpse of them and see how they were doing in life.

May be she could sneak by them and look at them from afar, and then they wouldn't even know she was-

"MAMA!"

Too late.

**So clear,**

**Like the diamond in your ring**

**Cut to mirror your intentions;**

**Oversized**

**And overwhelmed**

**The shine of which has caught my eye...**

Wait... mama?

Before Kagome could even rationalize the meaning of that simple word, a small bundle of orange, brown and blue tackled her to the ground. All Kagome could register after being so brutally pushed down was the sounds of sobs and the sudden hot, wet stain being left on her shirt.

"Shippou... ?"

Kagome picked herself up with Shippou still clinging onto her shirt like life itself depended on it. The sobs kept racketing his poor little body and all Kagome could do was hold him close and pat his back, as if to reassure him she was there.

He had called her mother...

That meant...

There was still hope!

**And rendered me so**

**Isolated,**

**So**

**Motivated**

**I am**

**Certain now that I am...**

May be... they didn't hate her after all?

"Shippou... my baby boy... I'm home."

With those simple words, Shippou finally looked up towards Kagome's face, his own jade green eyes meeting her azure ones.

In that one moment, no words were needed to express what they both felt.

Finally, the tears stop making tracks down the baby demon's face and the sniffling cut itself down to a minimum. The mother and son duo only stared at each other for a few more moments before the silence was finally broken.

"This isn't a dream, is it mama?"

Kagome smiled down at her son's face as she gently wiped the tears away from his visage before shaking her head in amusement.

"No baby. Come on, let's go to the village. I wanna see... what's changed and what's stayed the same. Is Keade still...?"

Shippou nodded his head feverently in a 'yes' fashion before jumping out of her arms and running towards the village with energy only a child could have.

"I'll race you mama!"

Kagome truly smiled for the first time in over a year as she walked down the familiar road in a gentle speed.

There was no rush for her. Besides...

She always used to let Shippou win anyways.

She had a feeling that he also was going to announce to the whole village that she had returned, and who was she to turn down a proper entrance?

Woah... she had been hanging around Inuyasha for too long.

... Oh well.

She was bound to pick up some bad habits being with that hanyou for three years, and one year away from this place wasn't going to change that so easily.

She was after all, only human.

**Vindicated;**

**I am selfish,**

**I am wrong,**

**I am right,**

**I swear I'm right!**

**Swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed...**

**But I am cleaning up so well!**

**I am seeing in me now the things you swear you saw yourself.**

As she entered the small village, her smile widened at the sight she was greeted with.

Now picture this:

All the villagers staring at her in total shock, with Shippou in the middle of the road pointing at her with a huge smile on his face as three very familiar humans behind him stared her in astonishment with their mouths wide open.

Very humorous, no?

Kagome calmly walked towards her brother, sister, and grandmother and grabbed her son from the ground as she held him tightly to her chest.

"Hello everyone."

That simple statement seemed to bring everyone out of their stupor as she was then pulled into a two-way hug in between Keade and Sango with herself and Shippou in the middle.

"Kagome! We thought... Inuyasha, he had tried, but... you're here, you're really here!"

"Oh, child. It is a pleasure to see you once more. We had almost given up hope... but I knew you would return once more! No length of time could suppress you from us."

As she pulled away from the hug Kagome nodded to each of their statements before turning to Miroku.

"I share both Sango's and Lady Keade's sentiments as well. I would hug you Lady Kagome, but..."

Sango gave Miroku a well sought out glare as he sweat dropped in nervousness. Kagome could only smile blissfully at the scene in front of her.

Oh how she had missed their little tousles.

"That's quite all right, but for now all I want is to know WHAT has been going on since I've been gone! What exactly have I missed?"

Before anyone could answer, a familiar voice cut through a conversation like a knife that twisted painfully in Kagome's gut.

"Feh. Why the hell should we tell you? You should of been here to see it all yourself anyways."

Kagome stiffened at the remark and held Shippou a little tighter to her chest.

He was behind her. Right behind her.

Shit.

Sango and Miroku stopped their interaction long enough to stare at Kagome then to look over her shoulder, to where he stood.

She...

She...

She couldn't do it.

Not yet.

Before either Sango and Miroku could protest to it, Kagome grabbed their arms and pulled them away from their spot. She was certain he wasn't following her, and that was just fine.

She needed to do this, but not yet.

He would have to wait. How long, she didn't know.

But he would wait.

8888888888888888888888888888:88888888888888888888888888888888:88888888888888888888

It had been over a week since she had heard his voice last. Not see him mind you, just heard his voice.

But that was just as well, considering she also was trying her best to avoid him.

Luckily for her, her family had understood that and made that one of their first priorities ontop of telling her of all the events that had past since her heartbreaking departure.

The first thing they had done when they sat her down was tell her about the last couple of shards they had caught, and apparently what a fuss Kouga had made when he had found out that his 'woman' had gone off because of dog-shit.

Eh. Oh well.

They got the shards in the end though right?

That's all that mattered.

Sango and Miroku had FINALLY gotten married! When they told her all Sango could do was blush a bright magenta that matched her eyes while Miroku had grinned proudly. Kagome didn't prod her best friend, but she could tell that she was a bit hurt that she wasn't here for her ceremony.

How badly Kagome herself wished she could of saw her sister's face.

They also told her that she wouldn't have to worry about guarding the Shikon no tama either, but nothing more than that. Why they told her this, she didn't know. It was obvious Inuyasha had used it in some way, shape, or form, so why did she even care?

She had been MOST surprised to find out that Kikyou had been put to rest. That had been the most unbelieving thing they had told her.

Kikyou? At rest?

Then what the hell was Inuyasha still doing here!

Hmph. Probably didn't want to waste all his new power by just going to Hell.

Bastard.

She didn't share these thoughts with her family though. She had let them tell her their tales and acted accordingly to whenever the situation called for such well placed emotions. Didn't want to bring them down with all pessimism.

But now, at this moment she was in peace.

She had put Shippou away for a sleep awhile ago, and Sango and Miroku were off doing married couple stuff, and Kaede had been meditating. Kagome had asked if it was necessary, but Kaede had only smiled serenely before she walked inside the hut. And with that, Kagome had gone for a walk to clear her mind, but everything still lead back to one thing.

Was it time yet to finally confront the reason why she was here?

Kagome only sighed as she stopped in front of her unknown destination...

The Goshimboku.

Her soft hands lightly trailed the bark of the tree as closed her eyes in remembrance... memories drifting through out her mind's eye.

Drifting away a place well hidden in her heart...

Drifting away to where she could be free inside her soul...

Driftin-

Before Kagome could even react a pair of arms encircled her waist and trapped her to their chest. As the young miko opened her mouth to scream, a roughened hand covered it up.

"Stop."

Kagome immediately stopped her squirming as the voice made its way to her ears.

Just her luck.

She relaxed in Inuyasha's embrace and sighed in his hand as she waited for the release from his arms...

But that release never came.

He slowly slid his hand from her mouth, but instead of just letting go...

He began to trace her lips.

Slowly, but surely he steadily brushed his fingers against her lips, only stopping for moments at a time.

"I missed your smile..."

**So turn**

**Up the corners of your lips,**

**Part them**

**And feel my fingertips...**

**Trace the moment,**

**Fall forever.**

Kagome gasped at the sudden turn of the conversation. How could someone be so demanding one moment, but so endearing the next?

"Inuyasha..."

"I said stop. Don't even speak, because you said everything you needed to say before you left. Now... it's my turn."

Kagome blinked as he said this, surprised at the familiar set of words. Before she could give him a retort though, she stiffened in even more shock as she felt something softly press itself against her neck.

'Did he just... kiss me on the neck!'

**Defense is paper thin, just**

**One touch**

**And I'd be in too**

**Deep now to ever swim**

**Against the current...**

No... not again... she couldn't be falling all over again!

**So let me slip away...**

What was he doing...? Didn't he know what he did to her?

**So let me slip away...**

He couldn't possibly care about her... not after all this time!

**So let me slip away...**

"Kagome... it feels like forever passed us by hasn't it? I know you felt it too. Even though it was only one year, it's feels more like an eternity has swept over the both of us."

He had felt it too? But how...

"Inu-"

"I thought I said no speaking Kagome? Now where was I? Ah, an eternity... I bet you're wondering a lot of things..."

"May be..."

But no matter how haughty that may be came out of Kagome's lips, the questions she had managed to push aside during the week came stumbling back to her.

Not only that, but it was pretty hard to concentrate when the man you love was pressing against you in such an intimate manner.

It almost felt like... she was slipping all over again...

**So let me slip**

**Against the current...**

Was it really like that? Just slipping away...?

**So let me slip away...**

Ok, so it wasn't so much like she was slipping... more like falling head first on a concrete made floor.

**So let me slip away...**

But Kagome couldn't help it...

**So let me slip away...**

Oh, how she loved him!

**So let me slip away!**

"You told me so many things that day Kagome... And a lot of those words, well... they hit the right spot if that's what you're wondering. If you were trying to hurt me, you definitely succeeded."

Hurt him...? What!

"But... I know that you didn't say those things out of hatred for me. No. You're just not that kind of person. Besides, I don't think you tell someone you love them and then hurt them deliberately just to prove a point. At least, you wouldn't."

Kagome blushed at the memory of her little confession. It hadn't been exactly thought out, just said at the heat of the moment!

Besides, she had thought she wasn't going to come back here ever again! A slight miscalculation, but she was only human!

**Vindicated;**

**I am selfish,**

**I am wrong,**

**I am right,**

**I swear I'm right!**

**Swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed...**

**But I am cleaning up so well!**

**I am seeing in me now the things you swear you saw yourself.**

Kagome gulped as she felt his arms tighten around her middle. What the hell was going on!

"I missed you Kagome... and I know you missed me."

With that, Inuyasha's arms loosened from her waist and hesitantly let go altogether. He took one step back, and she knew he was waiting for her to turn around... and finally look at him.

"I lost so much that day Kagome. Please... tell me. Tell me I have the right... to just-"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and Kagome wrapped her arms around herself in nervousness.

"Please tell me I have the right to hope."

With that final statement, Kagome's resolution broke as she turned around-

**Like hope**

Ready to look into demon like eyes of who knows what color...

**Dangles on a string,**

Too look into-

**Like slow spinning redemption.**

Violet eyes.


	4. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Author's Notes: Now, before I say anything else… THANK YOU! You guys are incredibly awesome! What struck me as funny though was some of you thought that was actually the ending of the fic... :Laughs uncontrollably: Sorry readers, but not quite! I mean, this is gonna be a short story, but seriously. End it there? Psh. Not happening. Anyways, here's the next installment! (Don't worry, already got the next chap, sojust review plz!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I also do not own 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' By Lee Ann Rimes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go cry myself a river for the simple fact that I am POOR:Wails pathetically:

**Goodbye to You**

Part Four: Can't Fight the Moonlight

Violet eyes.

He had **violet eyes**!

Um... excuse me, but Inuyasha WAS NOT supposed to have violet eyes unless it was...

Kagome suddenly looked up at the night sky, only to notice the full moon shining brightly with borrowed light. She turned back to Inuyasha and blinked once more as he smirked. His dark hair swayed to and fro as he shook his head in amusement.

Wait.

Dark hair!

Oh...

My...

Gods...

"You... uh, I... um... huh?"

Was the only intelligent reply that came from Kagome's mouth as she stared at Inuyasha with her mouth slightly agape. He took one step towards her, but frowned as she took one step back.

"You didn't answer my question Kagome. Can I hope... or should I give up while I'm ahead?"

Kagome blinked once more as she regained most of her senses. She sighed wearily as she shook her own head, this one not in amusement but in exasperation. After all this time, the love declaration, the fact she CAME BACK! The boy still had doubts?

"What do you think Inuyasha?"

Of course, as she said this, she still couldn't quite believe her own eyes as they took in the sight in front of her.

Inuyasha was human! HUMAN!

Was the world coming to an end?

"I think..."

Inuyasha took one more step towards her as she took one more step back, but this time he didn't frown. In fact, his eyes seemed to shine with a new found resolution of some sort...

This only meant trouble for poor Kagome.

"I think I'll take the chance."

Kagome blinked once more as he said this and put her hands in her jean pockets. She just couldn't take it anymore though.

She had to ask.

"Inuyasha... what, I mean... why did you wish to be... I always assumed you would, well..."

Inuyasha smiled wryly as Kagome babbled a bit and took a couple more steps toward Kagome, silently pleased she didn't back away this time.

Instead of answering her half-baked question like Kagome thought he would, Inuyasha then looked up at the moon lit sky.

"It was... a night just like this one wasn't it? Exactly one year ago when you left I mean. No one was around, the stars shone with such vigor and I... I really didn't know what to do, much less what I wanted."

Inuyasha sighed as he looked back down onto Kagome's face. It was then that she noticed how weary he looked, how tired his voice sounded.

Just what had she put **him** through?

"But, there is actually one difference. Even if I don't know what to do... I know what I want. And I'm definitely going to get it back..."

**Under the lover's sky**

**Gonna be with you,**

**And no one's gonna be around.**

**If you think you won't fall;**

**Well just wait until,**

**Till the sun goes down...**

The intense look in Inuyasha's eyes scared Kagome just as much as his 'new' form.

The moonlight shone over him, casting an ethereal appearance to his already surprising features. But... she could tell he hadn't really changed. No matter what he looked like, to her he would always just be Inuyasha.

Yet...

Why did it feel like she was falling all over again?

Was that even possible!

**Underneath the starlight;**

**Starlight!**

**There's a magical feeling,**

**So right!**

**It'll steal your heart tonight...**

"You know what I want, right Kagome? I mean it should be obvious at this point."

Inuyasha was now directly in front of Kagome. His breath gently fanned her face as he traced her facial features with one of his fingers.

She shivered slightly at the odd sensations. She couldn't give into them though. Not until she had her answers damn it!

As Kagome attempted to step back once again, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him.

"Don't... If I can't fight it, neither can you."

"Fight what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked as he nuzzled her hair in an endearing manner.

**You can try to resist,**

**Try to hide from my kiss,**

**But you know-**

**But you know that you**

**Can't fight the moonlight.**

**Deep in the dark,**

**You'll surrender your heart,**

**But you know-**

**But you know that you**

**Can't fight moonlight...**

**No,**

**You can't fight it...**

"I can't tell you Kagome, but just know..."

**It's gonna get to your heart.**

Kagome took in a long shuddering breath as she pulled out of his embrace, already missing the warmth. Instead of the surprise he should of have had on his face, the bastard had the nerve to look amused again!

This only confused Kagome all the more. What in the blue hell was going on? Why was he acting this way? Wasn't he supposed to hate her, or be distant... or, or anything other than this stupid affection?

"What is your problem Inuyasha! I've been gone for over a year, I come back expecting to come face to face to some heart wrenching scene, have my family hate me endlessly and to be shunned from the village for just being me! Instead, my family loves me, the village wants me to stay and here you are acting all lovey dovey with me! Let's not forget the fact that you're HUMAN and still on this plane of EXISTENCE! Am I in some freaky alternate universe or something? "

Kagome stared at the boy incredulously as Inuyasha just regarded her in a calm manner, all affection lost in his gaze.

Now who would of thought that calmly and Inuyasha even belonged in the same SENTENCE?

"Do you want me to hate you Kagome?"

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest as she turned her head away from him.

That was a dumb ass question.

Of course she didn't WANT him to hate her. It was just...

"It'd be easier to deal with than... whatever you're feeling right now."

Kagome heard him sigh in exasperation, but she knew he wouldn't get it. He knew for a fact that she had always cared about him.

Hell, she had told him that she had LOVED him. And she still did.

But what about her? For as long as she knew him, he had always been so... rough with her. She could count all their sentimental moments on one hand!

And now, all of sudden, barely a week after she had come back after being gone for one long year, he had expected her to just accept he cared for her and still not get any answers!

Yeah, right.

Kagome suddenly shivered as a light breeze drifted through the calm forest setting. Inuyasha's gaze softened immensely as he saw this and took off his haori and draped it on her shoulders before she could barely blink.

Kagome looked straight ahead as he stood behind her, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Why won't you tell me anything Inuyasha? Don't you... don't you trust me anymore?"

Inuyasha's hands slid down toward her waist as he nestled his chin on the crook of Kagome's neck.

"It's not that I don't trust you Kagome, because I do and I always will. I just don't see a reason to tell you yet. You'll get your answers soon enough, just as I will get mine. But you're here with me right now, and now that I've got you after so long, there's no escape..."

"No escape from what?"

Inuyasha only mysteriously smiled as he closed his human eyes and held onto her just a bit tighter.

**There's no escaping love**

**Once the gentle breeze**

**Weaves its spell upon your heart.**

**No matter what you think,**

**It won't be too long**

**Till your in my arms...**

Kagome just wanted to lean back and let herself be enveloped in his embrace, but she knew she couldn't.

Too many questions left unanswered.

Too many situations left to over-analyze.

So she stood rigidly as he leaned on her, that little knowing smirk still resting on his lips.

Gods, she forgot how annoying he could be!

"You know, you really need to relax,"

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he pulled her stiff body closer to his in an attempt to get her to calm herself.

"I don't remember you always being so high strung..."

Kagome pursed her lips together as she attempted to walk out of his embrace-

Only to be turned around and reacquainted to his chest.

What a day.

"Why are you resisting this so much? I'm not gonna bite yo-"

"That's it!"

Kagome finally pushed her way out of his tight embrace and pointed at him in anger.

"You just cannot be Inuyasha! He is irrational, loud, rash, thick-headed and too proud for his own good! Now unless you stop acting like, like you actually CARE, I swear I'll-"

Kagome never did get to finish her sentence. As soon as she got through half of her ranting, a pair of lips belonging to a now human Inuyasha crashed into her own leaving no space for argument.

**Underneath the starlight,**

**Starlight!**

**We'll be lost in the rhythm,**

**So right!**

**Feel it steal your heart tonight...**

Hot damn...

Was he supposed to feel this good?

Kagome began to melt in his embrace as his tongue brushed her lips, almost begging for entrance. Kagome hesitantly opened her mouth, losing herself in the feel of him...

Before her eyes suddenly widened and she pushed away from him once more.

Her cheeks painted themselves a crimson red as she kept her stare on the ground.

She did NOT just make out with Inuyasha! Not even for a second!

Before she could try to over analyze the entire situation, (As was it in her nature to do so) a rough hand grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to meet a pair of violet eyes, amusement dancing in their depths.

"I told you, you just can't fight it..."

**You can try to resist,**

**Try to hide from my kiss,**

**But you know-**

**But you know that you**

**Can't fight the moonlight.**

**Deep in the dark,**

**You'll surrender your heart,**

**But you know-**

**But you know that you**

**Can't fight moonlight...**

He began to move closer to her in an agonizingly slow pace...

**No,**

**You can't fight it...**

She couldn't do this with him, though! He was supposed to not care!

Their lips were barely millimeters apart, each person staring at the other through half lidded eyes.

**No matter what you do-**

Could she really stop even if she had really wanted to?

Eh...

Nah.

**The night is gonna get to you!**

Their lips melded together once again, a new aggression burning rampant through the both of them.

**Don't try then,**

**You're never gonna win.**

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on the ground, belying the rough treatment he was giving her lips.

The stars twinkled innocently down at the young couple, the branches of the Goshimboku gently swaying as another breeze swiftly drifted by.

**Part of me the starlight-**

**Starlight**

**There's a magical feeling,**

**So right!**

**It'll steal your heart tonight...**

Inuyasha's hand gently traced her hips as the other held the back of Kagome's head.

It was... amazing.

Just...

Simply amazing.

But...

The questions still filled her mind.

Why?

How?

Is this even real?

As Kagome pulled back from the kiss after some long, heated moments, she stared into Inuyasha's own gaze. She knew he could see the questions lurking in her eye's depths.

Inuyasha just shook his head as he leaned down for another kiss, but Kagome turned her head away.

"So we're playing that game again, Kagome? I told you, if I can't fight this, neither can you."

Kagome gazed at a root on the ground in confusion.

Fight what?

What was she fighting?

Inuyasha then kissed her cheek tenderly before kissing her neck once again.

"Just stop Kagome... let it go. Cause in the end, there's just no use resisting, it'll always get inside..."

**You can try to resist,**

**Try to hide from my kiss,**

**But you know-**

**But you know that you**

**Can't fight the moonlight.**

**Deep in the dark,**

**You'll surrender your heart,**

**But you know-**

**But you know that you**

**Can't fight moonlight...**

"Why do you keep being so mysterious? What EXACTLY is it I can't resist! I just... I-"

"See Kagome? You don't even know what to say. I was the same way you know. I tried so hard to get away from this feeling."

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck before smiling cheekily.

"But I couldn't escape it. Couldn't fight it any longer than 'humanly' possible. So what makes you think you can Kagome? Stop being so brain dead and think about it for a second."

Kagome finally turned to him to glare at him and to, of course, shout her own reproach-

But instead of shouting at him, Inuyasha took the chance and once again surprised her with another mind blowing kiss.

**No...**

**You can't fight it-**

Kagome once again tried to break out of it, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Anyone ever tell you you're incredibly sexy when you're frustrated?"

What the... !

Kagome tried to squirm out from beneath him, but Inuyasha had effectively trapped her to the ground.

Shit.

**You can try to resist,**

**Try to hide from my kiss,**

**But you know-**

**But you know that you**

**Can't fight the moonlight.**

**Deep in the dark,**

**You'll surrender your heart,**

**But you know-**

**But you know that you**

**Can't fight moonlight...**

Kagome stopped struggling from beneath him, but tried to lean as far away from him as possible...

Which was pretty impossible considering her was holding her head.

Double shit.

**No...**

**You can't fight it-**

She stared up into his lavender eyes, waiting for any sort of response.

And also trying to ignore that annoying little smirk on his face, but whatever.

Instead of taking her lips hostage once again, Inuyasha lowered his head down to her ear, his breath tickling her neck hairs.

"You know you can't fight it anymore, don't you. You finally understand that no matter what questions or scenarios plague your mind, that in the end..."

**It's gonna get to your heart.**


	5. Don't Speak

Author's notes: And here we go again! Here's the next chapter in our cute, little mini-saga 'Goodbye to You'. Be warned... this chapter goes back a bit... heh. And yes, it is done on purpose, so no one better review saying 'huh?' Now please R/R! Pretty please...?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (duh.) nor do I own 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt. (Double duh.) So if you know all this... why must I say so? Tear

**Goodbye to You**

**Part Five: Don't Speak **

**:One Year ago...:**

Silence.

It was all he heard.

It was all that consumed him.

Just... nothingness.

His molten amber eyes stared at the spot that had once held his everything.

That had once held his life!

But now...

She was gone.

And all he knew-

Was silence.

**You and me...**

**We used to be together,**

**Everyday-**

**Together.**

**Always...**

Maybe it was the shock of it all that had held him into place. That stopped him from running after her lithe form and proving her words wrong.

Maybe...

But that didn't matter anymore.

Was this... truly the end?

**I can't believe**

**This could be the end,**

**It looks as though you're letting go...**

This wasn't right.

That was the only thought running rampant in his head as his fist gripped onto the jewel shards so tightly, his knuckles had turned a blinding white.

She didn't really leave him... this was just another one of her temper tantrums once again taking control of her senses.

Just another one of her phases.

Or maybe she was probably just joking around with him or something. Teach him some stupid lesson on how he should value her more or some stupid shit like that.

That's right.

She wasn't really gone forever...

**And if it's real,**

**Well,**

**I don't wanna know...**

Her words repeated over and over in his head.

_"I don't belong here anymore..."_

What did that mean!

OF COURSE she belonged here!

_"It's time to let go Inuyasha."_

NO! Stop it! SHUT UP!

She WASN'T GONE!

**Don't speak-**

**I know just what you're saying,**

**So please stop explaining.**

**Don't tell me**

**Cause it hurts.**

_"It's time to let go Inuyasha."_

No... he could never let go.

Never.

No matter what she thought or said, that much was a fact.

**Don't speak,**

**I know what you're thinking-**

**I don't need your reasons,**

**Don't tell me**

**Cause it hurts.**

God, how could he make this better?

Who was he to keep hurting someone so pure, yet now so tainted?

Inuyasha looked up at the star filled night sky in hopelessness. Memories he had always treasured-

Now felt so weighted with strife.

And memories he hated...

Now only seemed that much more unbearable.

**Our memories...**

**Well, they can be inviting,**

**But some are altogether**

**Mighty frightening.**

And now that she was gone, how was he going to live?

Whether she believed it or not, she had been one of the main reasons he even got up to meet the Sun!

She had given him something he hadn't deserved.

A new beginning for himself.

And now that she was gone...

All of that seemed so far away.

So...

What was the point of living?

**As we die,**

**Both you and I**

**With my head in my hands**

**I sit and cry...**

Inuyasha cradled his head in his hands as he trembled gently.

Why was he here... ?

He felt something then slip from his hand and fall to the ground softly.

He lowered his eyes and let them widen in pain.

The Shikon no Tama.

_"I understand now. What I want... can never be mine."_

Wha-

What?

_"What I want..."_

What she... wanted...?

_"Can never be mine."_

She wanted...

She wanted...

**Don't speak,**

**I know just what you're saying,**

**So please stop explaining.**

**Don't tell me**

**Cause it hurts.**

"Ka-"

She had wanted to be with...

But he hadn't...

Oh God.

_"Can never be mine."_

**Don't speak,**

**I know what you're thinking.**

**I don't need your reasons!**

**Don't tell me**

**Cause it hurts.**

Inuyasha stood up; a shocked countenance set heavily on his features.

_"I'll always love you..."_

"Sit!"

"I'll never leave you, Inuyasha."

"I'm going home!"

"I'll always love you..."

"I don't belong here anymore Inuyasha... I know that for a fact. And... I won't keep pretending that I do. It's time to let go Inuyasha..."

**It's all ending-**

**We gotta stop pretending**

**Who we are...**

_"I'll always love you..."_

"Can never be mine..."

"I'll always love you..."

"Kagome..."

**You and me,**

**I can see us dying...**

"I..."

Inuyasha looked up at the star speckled twilight in confusion.

**Are we?**

Inuyasha shook his head before frowning and looking towards the pathway to the well, which Kagome had gone through a few hours ago.

Before he could grab the jewel shards from the ground, ready to stomp over to Kagome's time and demand her to listen to him, something stopped him cold in his tracks.

_"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE VICTIM...!"_

**Don't speak,**

**I know just what you're saying,**

**So please stop explaining-**

**Don't tell me**

**Cause it hurts!**

I'm... not...

**No,**

**No,**

**No...**

_"Never be mine..."_

"Stop pretending..."

"ACTING LIKE THE VICTIM..."

"I'll always love you..."

**Don't speak,**

**I know what you're thinking!**

**I don't need your reasons.**

**Don't tell me**

**Cause it hurts-**

God...

Why does this hurt me so much!

**Don't tell me**

**Cause it hurts!**

Do I... love...?

No...

Could it be...

True?

**I know what you're saying-**

**So please stop explaining...**

_"I'll always love you."_

**Don't speak-**

_"I'll always love you."_

**Don't speak-**

_"I'll always love you."_

**Don't speak-**

Kagome... did you mean it?

Or am I just deluding myself?

She left...

That should be it!

But...

_"I'll always love you... no matter what you are."_

**Oh...**

**I know what you're thinking,**

**I don't need your reasons-**

She left...

She left...

She-

_"NOT THE VICTIM!"_

"Can't be mine..."

She loves...

**I know you're good,**

**I know you're good,**

**I know you're real good-**

Why didn't I ever see it before?

**Oh!**

Or maybe I just didn't want to see it before this...

**La, la, la, la, la**

But I do now...

**La, la, la, la, la**

So now what?

_I'll always love you..."_

**Don't-**

**Don't,**

**Uh huh.**

Where does this leave me now?

_"I'll always love you..."_

**Hush-**

**Hush,**

**Darlin'**

Kagome...

Do I... go to her?

Because I think I may just-

**Hush-**

**Hush,**

**Darlin'**

If she would have just given him some time to think about all this shit, he could have told her!

_"I'll always love you..."_

**Hush-**

**Hush,**

**Darlin'**

Yeah...

H e knew what to do now.

**Hush-**

**Hush,**

**Darlin'**

I would do anything for her.

For **Kagome.**

Because I-

**Hush-**

**Hush,**

**Darlin'**

Because I think I might just...

_"I'll always love you..."_

I know Kagome.

**Don't tell me**

**Cause it hurts.**

"I love you too."


	6. Faint

Author's notes: Now, I've seen some of the reviews (Obviously) and I just want to answer some questions really quickly before you get to the chapter. (If you read this, anyways.) The spacing in this chapter came out really messed up if you hadn't noticed. That's probably why most of you were confused. There was a cut in scenes between a certain point and it didn't reveal itself to me until too late. So I re-posted this chapter for your viewing pleasure! Tah-tah!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Inu and Kag would have gotten together at this point, but alas! I am only a poor, teenage mediocre writer. I also do not own 'Faint' by Linkin Park. Shame on me.

Goodbye to You

Part Six: Faint

The moon glimmered high above the sky, its milky shine encasing everything in its protective blanket of mysterious light.

Well... almost everything.

High above the ground, just below the bright orb lain one lone figure, discreetly obscured by the branches of the Goshimboku. The dark colors of the ancient tree melded together, shrouding the figure in the tree to the point of invisibility with its comforting darkness. The only color that truly betrayed the sly presence was the bright red that almost seemed to peek through the branches...

"It's done."

Golden eyes narrowed slightly as they stared deeply into a rich, pink surface. The small orb felt smooth to his touch, but he was not deceived by the jewel's presence.

How could something so small, mean so much?

Well, that didn't matter anymore. He had finally gotten what he had worked so hard to get.

Yet...

I am

Little bit of loneliness,

A little bit of disregard,

A handful of complaints-

He had a plan.

Yes, as strange as it sounded, Inuyasha himself had actually come up with a plan.

And it didn't include becoming demon.

It had been six months since Kagome had gone, and things had gone by a lot slower than he had calculated. Or maybe it was just the simple fact that Kagome was no longer here that made everything seem to go by so slow...

But that didn't matter. She wasn't here, and there was obviously no point in delving in that right this moment...

No matter how much it obviously hurt him.

But I can't help the fact

That everyone can see these scars.

He was still as distant as ever. Maybe even more so. He didn't really notice.

All that mattered to him was commencing his plan and doing what he could to make sure Kagome was back here...

Where she BELONGED!

Didn't matter if his heart got just a little colder each day. That his friends backed off a little more whenever he was around.

She was the only one who could ever warm his heart once again.

She was the only one would never back off from him.

She was the only one who had ever believed in him.

How could he _not_ miss her?

I am

What I want you to want,

What I want you to feel-

Yet in the end...

But it's like

Would she come back?

No matter what I do

Because she was the one who would have to decide to come back...

Not him.

I can't convince you

To believe this is real.

He wasn't going to lie-

He loved the stupid, idiotic wench.

But if she never came back...

So I let go-

If she decided that he wasn't even worth the effort...

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do;

That in her eyes, he didn't even exist..

Face away and pretend I'm not...

He would accept it subconsciously.

But...

But I'll be here

He would always stay right here, for the simple fact-

Cause you're all I got.

She was all he had.

Yet if he were to really be honest with himself, Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back at all.

Hell, he wouldn't even blame her if she didn't.

After all the shit he put her through... he didn't deserve her. She deserved someone so much better... someone who could give her the world...

And so much more.

I am

A little bit insecure,

A little unconfident,

But he would wait for her anyway.

Damn it, did he hate that fucking emotion called hope!

He would only wait because of the fact that she had said she loved him, and he had seen the truth in her eyes...

Along with the pain and anguish which also kept them apart, but hey, life wasn't perfect.

One thought had disturbed him however. One little detail that had not really crossed his mind until now.

If she didn't have the jewel, how will she get back?

Umm...

Cause you don't understand!

I'm doing what I can.

By the... uh... the well?

But sometimes...

He got it!

Jumping w/jewel + WellSengoku Jedai

Right?

Maybe... hmm...

Miko energy2(love) + Jumping + WellSengoku Jedai!

D

I don't make sense.

Ok...

That was stupid.

So what!

He was going crazy damn it!

She had to come home soon. He just couldn't function when she wasn't around. But anyways, he digressed.

Now, he had tried to go through the well himself, but whatever force that had separated them to begin with, had really wanted them to stay that way.

He had even tried to wish the well to be re-opened again.

Obviously that hadn't gone too well.

But he didn't know how... he just **knew**...

I am

What you never want to say-

But I've never had a doubt...

She would come back.

Sooner or later, she would come back.

Now... for the jewel...

For his sanity.

Maybe if she had given him a chance to speak, it wouldn't have had to come to this...

But it's like

No matter what I do

Was she that scared of what he would say?

I can't convince you

For once to just hear me out.

Or more precisely, what he would do...

So I let go-

Although he did always suspect that if he had been of sound mind, he wouldn't have taken it all that great.

More like arguments galore.

But if only he could get his mind out of those memories...

If only he could stop seeing her walking away in his mind.

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do;

Did she even think about him?

Hmm...

Probably not.

Face away and pretend I'm not...

Not that that would stop him from thinking about her.

Hell, him still being there proved that point didn't it!

But I'll be here

She was his everything...

Cause you're all I got.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and jumped out of the Goshimboku. Might as well stop stalling.

Holding out the hand that held the Shikon no tama, Inuyasha opened his mouth to say the words that would change his life forever-

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around and blinked as he turned around and came face to face with...

Kikyou.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And?"

Inuyasha looked down at the young girl in his arms and shook his head in exasperation. Would she ever calm down enough to just listen to his story in peace!

"And what, Kagome?"

"What happened next! You can't just leave the story hanging like that!"

Inuyasha sighed before plopping down on the ground, all the while rearranging the young girl onto his lap. He gave the young woman in his lap a frustrating glance before rolling his now lilac eyes.

'And she calls me impatient...'

"Hmm... well I don't know..."

"Inuyasha! What do you mean, you don't know?"

The former hanyou sighed once again as he looked up at the starry filled sky.

'What can I say to make her understand? Things are different now...'

I can't feel  
The way I did before-

"Does it really matter Kagome? I mean, I'm here now aren't I? Keh."

Kagome pouted before getting up out of his grip. A frown marred Inuyasha's features as the young girl began to walk away from him without a single word.

'Oh, HELL no!'

Don't turn your back on me,

"Kagome!"

I won't be ignored...

Inuyasha caught up with the miko in large strides before grabbing her hand in anger and spinning her around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

A look of pure shock replaced the pout from Kagome's face as she stared up the rage filled countenance that glowered down upon her. But what really caught the girl's eye was the one emotion that not even any type of anger could ever cover up.

Fear.

Time won't heal

This damage anymore.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Kagome stuttered his name out in shock, a bit stunned by the now obvious revelation.

He thought she was going to leave him again.

"You can be angry. You can be sad. Hell, you could be fucking frustrated, but Kagome... you will not turn away from me! No, NEVER AGAIN!"

Don't turn your back on me-

I won't be ignored...

Kagome's azure eyes widened to the point of falling out. Did she... did she really hurt him this bad?

'Yet, as bad as I feel, I can't help but feel a bit justified. How many times has he turned his back on me in the past? How many times has he tried to run me out of the Sengoku Jedai? How many times...'

Kagome's anger built up little by little, each act of stupidity the boy in front of her committed once again coming out of the closet.

"And how many times have you turned your back on me Inuyasha? Have you ever thought of that?"

Inuyasha loosened his grip just a bit as the remark hit home, but not enough for her to be able to get out of it completely.

Actually, instead of getting him to think about his actions and try to restrain himself before his anger got the best of Inuyasha, it seemed her words had done just the opposite.

No,

Hear me out now.

"Don't you dare try to turn this around on me Kagome."

Inuyasha snarled in pure rage before his grip tightened to the point of pain. Before Kagome could say another word however, he pulled her entire body to him and held him against himself as he stared down into her cobalt eyes.

You're gonna listen to me,

"You just don't get it, huh?"

Inuyasha's frown slowly turned into a smile, but this smile was not a grin of comfort.

Like it or not-

"You really don't have a choice in this matter. You're gonna listen to me-"

Right now!


	7. Welcome To My Life

Author's notes: Yay! The next chap to 'Goodbye to You'! Anyways, if you guys were wondering about the last chapter, I re-posted it so you have a better understanding on what had happened and how messed up spacing can be on these kind of sites. Anyways, did I mention the end is coming up soon? There will probably be one more chapter and an epilogue, so stay tuned everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own the greatness that is Inuyasha, as I do not own Simple Plan's song 'Welcome to My Life'. Man, I have used some overplayed songs in this fic! Don't worry, I only do it for the lyrics, not the rotation! )

Goodbye to You

Part Seven: Welcome To My Life

Kagome stared up into the young man's eyes in shock and fear, but refused to flinch as his grip tightened on her body. No, he had something to say, damn it... and she would listen.

If only to prove him wrong.

"Have you ever felt... ashamed of who you are Kagome?"

Kagome blinked in confusion as she scrunched her nose up in frustration.

Huh?

"W-what do you mean Inuyasha?"

The stutter gently left her lips in nothing more but a whisper, but Kagome could tell...

Inuyasha glared down at Kagome in what could have been described as anger as he suddenly pushed her away from his body. He crossed his arms against his chest as his breaths came out in shallow puffs.

Oh, he was pissed.

Most definitely pissed.

"I meant exactly what I asked. Have you EVER felt ashamed of... no. Not what you are. WHO you are. Have you ever gone through years of indescribable bashing and relentless beatings because of the way you were born! Cause I have Kagome. I've felt it ALL MY LIFE!"

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong-  
And no one understands you.

Kagome shamefully lowered her head as she sniffled. She knew where this was going, and she definitely wasn't going to like it.

But in a way, who's to say she didn't deserve it. He may have hurt her many times before, but she had done something unforgivable.

She had left him...

Alone.

Like he had been before she had come into his life...

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment as she suddenly began to understand the young man's rage towards her.

'I didn't even let him speak...'

"Kagome? Are you listening?"

Kagome snapped her head up in a moment as she heard Inuyasha's yell. She wouldn't say anything this time...

It was his turn to let go.

It was his turn to just want to runaway and do what he wished.

If he wanted to leave her this time and cause her pain...

She wouldn't even protest.

Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming...

"I spent years Kagome, YEARS trying to make it by in this world. Trying to find some way to just be... accepted! I think it went even deeper than that. I think I just wanted to be proud of what I was. To be able to tell people that this is what, no WHO I am and I don't CARE what you think! But no matter what I did..."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his ebony locks. The roughness of his voice combined with the bitterness that laid deep in his eyes was enough to make Kagome want to start crying, but she would not shed a tear.

It was his story, and she would listen.

"Kagome..."

Kagome cocked her head to the side as he spoke her name so tenderly.

'The way he said my name... It's almost like by just saying my name, he thinks everything will become all better. Maybe... no. He wouldn't think like that... right?'

"You don't know..."

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right!

"What don't I know Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked Kagome straight into her azure eyes as she serenely stared back. He blinked as the young woman smiled and tentatively took a step forward.

"What do I need to know that I don't already know? Because... I see you in front of me, and that's all I really need."

You don't know what it's like

"This is what I mean!"

To be like me...

Kagome jumped as Inuyasha's eyes then narrowed angrily.

Ok...

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say...

"Do you not understand! I have been hurt, beat, battered, kept in the dark, hell, what hasn't happened to me! You can't just care about me and not know this!"

Any calm left within the young man was gone into the night. His anger radiated in waves, yet Kagome knew he wasn't angry at her per se...

No, definitely not at her.

His past was bringing him down into that big spiral of hate, and she could do nothing but watch.

'Oh, boy...'

But not even Kagome was ready for what was going to be said...

"Everything that's happened to me has left me cold and broken, and every time I'm down, every time I've been punched and kicked, EVERY TIME I'VE BEEN PUSHED AROUND, DO YOU THINK SOMEONE WAS THERE TO PICK UP THE PIECES! I'VE BEEN PUSHED TO THE EDGE AND BACK AGAIN, YET I'M STILL HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YET?"

To be hurt,  
To feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark!

To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around!

To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you!

Inuyasha slowed down his rapid breathing and calmed himself, if only for a moment. All he could do was stare into Kagome's eyes and speak...

Yet that seemed enough for the moment.

"I don't think you do..."

No you don't know what it's like...

"So..."

Welcome to my life.

Kagome bit her lip in pure sorrow, but refused to show the sadness that lay deep within her with tears. She promised herself that she would let him lay it all out there, and she wouldn't go back on her word. This was his time, and she would let him take control.

"After all that... I just wanted to be somebody else. Anybody else. I just couldn't stand the fact that when I looked down at my reflection all I could see was something hated. A horrid beast not even enough to be considered a man on either side... demon or human."

"But Inuyasha-"

"Stop it. I was nothing then. Nothing but a miserable half-breed."

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

"I lived a daily hell. In many ways, I still do. Why can't I just forget... Kagome, why won't they just leave me alone?"

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

Kagome smiled pathetically as she once again stepped forward. The smile was so fake, but...

It was all she could give him at this moment.

No matter how stupid that seemed to be, she knew he was bleeding inside.

And only she could heal him at this moment.

With their big, fake smiles and stupid lies-

While deep inside you're bleeding.

"I know."

Two simple words that gave way to open shock. Kagome tried to maintain a neutral countenance as she steadily stared into Inuyasha's eyes, but she knew inside her heart that this conversation was definitely killing her.

"Before you say anything else, I know I can't understand your pain, but... I know you're going through it."

No, you don't know what it's like

"I can't tell you this will all get better..."

Where nothing feels alright

"But I can help you through-"

"NO! You can't help me Kagome! Cause-"

You don't know what it's like,

To be like me...

"You just don't understand what it's like..."

To be hurt,  
To feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark!  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around!  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you!

Kagome just stared as he said all this. She couldn't deny him the truth, and he was right. She didn't know what it was like.

She didn't...

No, you don't know what it's like...

"Alright then, Inuyasha. Then show me."

Welcome to my life.

"Show you? Show you? Kagome, you haven't the slightest idea of what I've gone through to get here. Everyday, no one ever gave me a 'break'. All I heard were lies mounted upon lies and I could never, EVER trust anyone!"

Kagome stood stead fast, but inside she was breaking just a little bit more in spirit.

'I didn't mean to make him re-live all this pain... but, that's just what I did, isn't it? I always thought he would be so much happier without me here to bother him, but it was just the opposite. I'm no better... no better than anyone else that's hurt him.'

Kagome could only hold in a shuttered sigh as she stared ahead.

No one ever lied straight to your face.  
No one ever stabbed you in the back.  
You might think I'm happy-

But I'm not gonna be okay...

"Until... until you came along, I didn't really know what it was like to rely on someone and to have someone rely on you in return. While you lived a fantasy life where everyone gave you all the love you needed, all I held was hurt. You didn't have to work for the love your family gave you, and I resented you for that at first. I didn't even want to look at you. Not only were you the reincarnation of a woman who betrayed me, you also held everything in the palm of your hand. But you changed that! You changed me!"

Everybody always gave you what you wanted!  
Never had to work,

It was always there!

You don't know what it's like-

Inuyasha finally began to relax after a moment and took a step forward. He then pointed a finger at Kagome and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"You made me love you."

What it's like.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha finally admitted outloud what she had always dreamed of hearing. But she knew this simple declaration would come with a price. The way he stared at her all but screamed sorrow and blame.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Enough. You made me love you, Kagome. And now, after all this time. After all the battles, the arguments, the abandonment's, before you can truly say and believe you love me, you have to understand my pain."

'Is that why he's saying all this... he just wants me to understand?'

Inuyasha's eyes held the sorrow of years of sufferance and pain, and Kagome could do nothing but look at him. Really look at him for what he was.

And...

To be hurt,  
To feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark!  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around!  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you!

No, you don't know what it's like-

She finally understood.

"Inuyasha..."

What it's like...

The young man blinked as he stared into Kagome's azure eyes with raw emotion. She finally understood.

Finally.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry."

To be hurt,  
To feel lost,  
To be left out in the dark!  
To be kicked when you're down,  
To feel like you've been pushed around!  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you!

No, you don't know what it's like...

Kagome could never make up for all the years he suffered. Nor could she make up for the year she had been away from him. That was the past now, and trying to fit all her emotions into eloquently spoken words was impossible.

And what's more is she had no right to have felt so angry at Inuyasha for the simple fact that he hadn't had wanted to tell her how he had put Kikyou to rest. She probably didn't even deserve to know on some level. But...

She understood now...

And maybe that made everything ok.

Welcome to my life.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him as hard as she could as a tear slowly slid down her face.

'Gods, I'm sorry... I didn't _truly _know.'

Inuyasha's arms then wrapped themselves around her waist as he held her close to his heart with a sigh.

Welcome to my life.

'Why didn't you tell me...'

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha then pulled away from Kagome so he looked down at the pair of cerulean eyes that fascinated him so. He knew he could drown in those eyes...

"Yeah Kagome?

Welcome to my life.

"I love you."


	8. It's You

**Author's Notes: Gosh, I am so sorry I took so long! You have no idea how many times I had to re-write this chapter and kind of re-modify the song! So this is the last chapter, and unless you guys decide you want the epilogue so bad you have to resort to beating my door down with a stick, the final part to our story. For now, enjoy the last and probably shortest installment to 'Goodbye to You'. Also, go check out my new one shot 'Scars'! You'll really like it… promise…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha yet, as I do not own 'It's You' by Michelle Branch. But I sure am jealous of the people who do own them...**

**Goodbye to You**

**Part Eight: It's You**

A weak light slowly began to peek through the closed lids of the young woman who lain sleeping on the ground, unaware of anything beyond her world of hazy dreams. Her bright blue eyes slowly opened in exhaustion, awaiting the new day to finally begin with the kiss of the morning's rays upon her illuminant face and the dazzling dawn to meet her wondrous gaze, but all she was met with was the weak breaking of twilight.

Kagome gently yawned as she tried to stretch from her spot from the ground, but paused mid-yawn as she found she simply could not move. She turned her head in one sudden movement, but did not move anymore as she stared up into the face of the one person she loved more than anything in this lifetime.

"Inuyasha..."

He was still asleep, which in itself was a miracle. Usually he barely slept at all. But then again, usually he was also a hanyou, so maybe she was being a bit biased on that statement.

Kagome sighed as she stared at his boyish face, fascinated for the moment by the way his eyelids flickered indecisively in whether to stay closed or welcome the new day. In her eyes, it really didn't matter whether he woke up or not, or if the morning Sun never rose. As long as she could just watch him for a little longer...

**If tomorrow never comes,  
I would want just one thing...**

She had missed these moments.

The moments in where she could just sit back and marvel at him. Yes, she did sound like a lovey dovey fan girl, but everybody had those kind of moments. And when you were in love with someone like Inuyasha of all people, these moments were too few and far in between.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she imagined what her future would be like... here in the past.

**I would tell it to the stars and Sun,**

**I would write it for the world to see.**

She still couldn't believe it. How could she of all people be so lucky to have such a happy ending? She truly believed after the year of sufferance she had been granted by the Gods above, she would never have the chance to be happy again.

But...

He had come back to her after all.

**And it's you.**

**The light changes when you're in the room.**

He was her only one...

**Oh, it's you.**

And that's the way it was going to be now. They wouldn't ever have to be unhappy again. No, not when they had each other now.

Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes as she drifted away in the land of sleep once again...

'I love you, Inuyasha...'

**Woah****, it's you.**

A pair of violet eyes popped open as the light became too much for him to handle. Inuyasha blinked a couple times as the room slowly came to focus. He looked down into his arms as he finally notice the weight on his side.

He could only smile as he stared at the girl by his side.

She had finally come back to him.

**If tomorrow never comes,**

**I would want just one wish...**

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's cheek as he smiled to himself in contentment. One kiss wouldn't hurt... right?

**To kiss your quiet mouth**

**And trace your step with my fingertips.**

As he continued to rain kisses upon the young girl's face, her eyes fluttered open as she gasped quietly to herself. The pair of lovers suddenly looked each other straight in the eyes as a giggle escaped Kagome's lips.

How could they have survived so long without this affection from the other?

**And it's you.**

**The light changes when you're in the room.**

No words were said as they just simply stared at the other. They both knew the same thoughts were coursing through the other's head. It was impossible that they weren't thinking the same thing. Because they both knew...

**Oh, it's you.**


End file.
